Water Civilization
"I Glad To Know That The Darkness Clans Are Attacking The Water Clans, But? It Only Way We Can Stop Dark Hydra..Oh Hellrush Husband What We Would Do?" -Waterfalla The Water Civilization is located in the depths of any sufficiently large body of water, be it a pond, mighty river, lake or ocean. The most centered and naturally peaceful civilization, they often do not start battles, but once roused into a storm, their relentless counter attacks can decimate their foes. They’re streamlined and highly technological – nearly as much so as the Light Civilization. They exploit microchip technology as well as hydraulics. Because speaking is difficult underwater, many inhabitants use mental telepathy to communicate. And the Water denizens can utilize supersonic/electromagnetic waves, and also the Water Civilization was ruled over by Hellrush Max Civilization Symbol Water civilization was known as the Water Clans and also the Water creatures have their powerful techology to defeat the Darkness Clans and also their Clan Symbol is the cybernetic wave and also Aaron was in this Class and also the Water Clans can use their Spinjitzu Power to defeat their enemy, and also it was master by Lloyd Hellrush can use his Spinjitzu to defeat his brother Dark Hydra in Water-Darkness War and also the Water civilizations can use their master of techology to defeat them and also they can use it's power to defeat the Darkness Army for their crime and Hellrush Max banned Dark Hydra for finding the five civilization Stones, They made in Thousands of Years Ago and also the five Stones shows even that Lloyd was the Master of all five Civilizations. See Also: Water Clans Creatures of Water Civilizations In the Water civilizations, They have the all Types of Water creatures like Fish, Cyber Lords and Cyber Commands and as also the Water civilizations can share techology with the Light civilization Waterfalla was very nice to the people of Water civilization to help them with Techology and Weapons was sent to the Light civilization and also Waterfalla and Lighta are good sisters to share races and techology to fight the Darkness Army History The world of Water is half-land, half-sea. Inhabitants, who once lived only in water, have had to learn to adapt to both in their search for sustainable environments. Because energy resources are more abundant there, cities are built in water. In spite of the oceanic depths, they are clean and bright, well lit by luminous bodies. At the center of the main metropolitan area is the Tower, shaped like a spiraling strand of DNA, where the Cyber Lords float in their cylinders. Surrounding the Tower are transparent buildings, constructed from solidified seawater that can be altered as necessary. Although not common knowledge, the source of energy for this civilization is found in a hidden ocean current. Those that possess this secret knowledge make up a powerful few. Inhabitants of the Water civilization worship technology. They prefer study and research to real action, and in wartime depend on strategies and tactics rather than direct attack. Controlled by Cyber Lords, many water creatures have a chip installed in their bodies. They communicate and exchange information telepathically. Those with higher intelligence are able to alter their body shape in response to the environment. They can also manipulate the seawater around them, transforming it into a weapon, armor, clothing, or transportation suitable for land or sea. Education Water creatures know how to learn Cyberology in their Education and as also that the Water civilization need to get their learning to build Techology and Weapons for the Light civilization and shared races and also as that the Water creatures can be smart and active even as also Jelly likes to study Dragons in the Cyber Lord Academy School and also as that the Council of Logos have been working on their stations in Logos Crops and even also the Education for the Water civilization can be smartest thing to do in their studies Civilization Banner Royality King Tritonus Queen Tritonusa Blue Poseidon, Sea God Royal Family Hellrush Waterfalla Jelly Waterbane Tweet Waterbane Assembler Waterbane Meloppe Waterbane Parlock Waterbane Races Blue Monster Cyber Lord Aqua Champion Skeleton Kin Cyber Dragon Cyber Virus Gishki Folk Mermaid Kin Waterhollow Phantom Earth Eater Shark Kin Fish Kraken Kin Levia Dragon Gel Fish Rain Champion Seabird Kin Water Tribe Benders Leviathan Sea Folk Gillman Folk Atlantean Folk Liquid People Hailstorm Champion Fish Kin Deep Kin Cyber Command Blue Command Dragon Merfolk Slime Humanoid Cyber Moon Poseidia Dragon Cup Kin Sea Hacker Splash Queen NetNavi Kin Cyber Cluster Trench Hunter Evigishki Kin Undertow Engine Amphibian Kin Tearstrike Dragon Aquan Seastrike Colossus Tsunami Dragon Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Civilization Realms Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Kaijudo Realms Category:Water Visitors Emmanuel Garcia Mera Lloyd Garmadon Finbarra Felix Orm Tula Topo Kaldur'ahm Beracules Garcia Orin Gallery WATERCIVILIZATIONBANNER.PNG Water.png Water.jpg Water2013.PNG Water22013.PNG Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Civilization Realms Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Kaijudo Realms Category:Water